A Swear Dare
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: After an unexpected and quite literal run-in with a stranger, Demyx finds himself both helplessly smitten and much too shy to approach them again. Luckily for him, that's where his and his roommate's 7-year old oath comes into play... Happy Dexion Day!


**Disclaimer**: I might not own Kingdom Hearts, but as of last weekend I became a parent to a bunch of Orgy!Kids.

Joh: Orgy!Kids?

Jessie: Yup, that's what happened on Saturday around one 'o clock in the morning when my Xiggy and I created a crack personality for Vexen.

Joh: That's…that's interesting, Jessie.

Jessie: I am now an avid Vexen fan.

Joh: So long as he's like how you picture him now, right?

Jessie: Pretty much.

**Warnings:** **Yaoi**, language and Dexion (yes, Dexion is a warning. Because a seme!Demyx seriously _needs_ to be forewarned. Otherwise, some people might freak.)

(**NOTE**: Just for the record, although everyone has the same last names, this story has nothing to do with "Roommates.")

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_"

The word had become something of a mantra around three blocks ago, and Demyx continued to loudly berate himself, oblivious to the many stares he was earning—which could possibly be attributed to the fact that he could quite easily pass for an escaped mental patient in his mad dash across RGU's campus.

Just _why_ his alarm clock had chosen not to ring that particular morning; just _why_ his backpack had decided to migrate to the obscure space between the fish tank and their monstrous potted plant (a home warming gift from Marluxia); just _why_ Axel had chosen _not_ to wake him to demand he make him breakfast today of all days, Demyx couldn't really tell you.

Actually, scratch that last one about Axel begging him for breakfast—the redhead _had_ mentioned something about getting up early to wait for the object of his affection to wander past the science center on his way to class.

Apparently, the freshman passed by the building every morning at precisely 8:13.

Demyx had solemnly declared Axel a pedo-leech. Axel had countered with the ever-helpful pointer of "**Hey**, he's legal in January, got it memorized?"

But we digress.

Point was, due to a series of unfortunate events, Demyx was running late for the single most important seminar of the semester. And in his haste to reach the building that housed the English department, he was making quite the scene.

He permitted himself a brief sigh of relief when he glanced down at his watch as he drew closer and closer to the front doors of the building—it was 9:27. He still had three minutes. Now, if he could just catch an elevator--

"_**Oof!"**_

Demyx's books went flying as the musician found himself falling forward. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for the impact that he knew was to come.

That never came.

Instead, his fall was cushioned by something much more soft and warm than the unforgiving ground.

Dazedly, the blonde blinked his eyes open; only to find himself staring into cool, stormy blue ones.

A few seconds ticked by before Demyx finally registered his and the stranger's compromising position, and he sprang to his feet, his face ablaze in embarrassment as he stuck out his hand to help the other teen to his feet.

"Oh geez--I'm _so, so _sorry—I'm just, I'm in a rush, and…and…" Demyx trailed off as he fully took in the other student's appearance for the first time when the other righted himself, brushing his clothes off after the fall.

Long, slate bangs fell over the right side of his face, fully hiding one eye from view. His outfit, which was entirely comprised of black articles of clothing (a vest was buttoned over a short-sleeved turtleneck paired with a pair of tight denim jeans), contrasted sharply with his pale complexion.

But those _eyes_… God, he could just stare into them all day… if only he didn't have class…

"…And crap, oh crap, I'm gonna be _late!_" Demyx wailed miserably as he forced his feet away from where they'd unexpectedly and inexplicably glued themselves to the ground to continue his desperate sprint to the classroom.

He only just made it—his gentle giant of an English professor, Lexeaus, immediately took pity on him when he spotted the developing bruises his student had earned not five minutes ago—but it seemed as though his heroic efforts that morning had been for naught, seeing as he couldn't get his mind off of the scholar for the entirety of the class.

Or the rest of the day, for that manner.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Man, I'm so fucking _bored_."

"Thanks for reiterating that, Axel—'cause I totally didn't get the full impression of your boredom the first eight times," Demyx murmured distractedly, never once tearing his eyes away from the window he was gazing aimlessly out of.

"Psh—thanks for caring, Dem. Some best friend _you_ are," Axel snorted, green eyes wandering over to where the distant sitarist had flopped onto the couch an hour or two ago and hadn't budged from since.

"Correction; I'm not just _some_ best friend, I'm the _bestest_ friend—I pay half of our flat's rent," Demyx replied absentmindedly, attention still fixated on the clouds rolling lazily across the twilight sky.

"Awright, buddy, what's eating you? You've only spoken to me when _I_ start a conversation, you only spent a half hour talking to your stupid fish ("Don't call 'em _stupid_, Axel--you're just jealous 'cause they're so much cooler than you!") and what's more, you've barely played your sitar today!" Axel ticked off his fingers, regarding his roommate with mild concern.

"…You're just gonna make fun of me…" Demyx sighed, at last tearing his gaze away from the window to scrutinize the pattern of the pillow his chin was resting on.

"Aw, c'mon Dem, you can tell me," Axel whined, reluctantly pulling himself to his feet from the cushiony chair he'd sunken into and plopping down into the one space on the couch by Demyx's feet that wasn't covered by Demyx's body.

The mulleted blonde hesitated a few moments longer, before mumbling something into the pillow he was hugging to his chest.

"Sorry, that's the one kinda pillow talk I don't speak—couldja repeat that, please?" Axel asked sarcastically, smirking slightly at the pout Demyx graced him with.

"I _said_ I ran into this really cute guy today—never seen 'em before—and I mean this in the most literal sense possible," Demyx added as an afterthought.

Instead of the expected explosion of laughter, however, Axel merely looked curious.

"Seriously? I thought you knew, like, _everyone_, Dem," Axel remarked, idly toying with the fabric on the arm of the couch.

"Me too," Demyx admitted, "but I've _never_ seen him before…"

"Maybe I know him—what's he look like?"

"Well…I think he's a little shorter than me (who knows, it might just be the hair), and he has _really_ pretty hair--its _periwinkle_, Axel, I'm not even joking—"

"Wait, wait, wait—does it cover like half his face?"

"Yeah, how--"

"And he wears all dark colors, right?"

"That sounds just like him! Do you know who he is?" Demyx asked eagerly. Axel scoffed.

"Sure I know him, but I just never woulda figured that you'd fall for someone like _Zexion_ of all people…"

"Zexion?" Demyx repeated, by this point sitting fully upright beside the now-sprawled out Axel.

"Mhmm--the reason you've probably never seen him is 'cause he takes all these advanced courses and spends what little free time he has volunteering in the library. Only reason _I_ know him is because Roxas hangs out in the library so much," Axel shrugged, the ghosts of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"But I've gotta say, Dem—you've got good taste," Axel said slyly, taking way too much enjoyment in the flustered expression that crossed Demyx's face.

"See?! Now you're just teasing me!" Demyx whined unhappily, smacking Axel's shoulder.

There was no further response form Axel, however, and the smirk had already slipped from his lips; a contemplative expression overtaking his teasing one.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity (but really must have only been a minute or two—Demyx really wasn't accustomed to his pyromaniac of a friend being lost in thought for long) Axel's emerald eyes raised to meet anxious azure ones.

"Hey, Dem…remember back in eighth grade, when we took that oath?" Axel began slowly, visibly struggling to restrain a gleeful expression threatening to overtake his features. Demyx frowned.

"Which one, Ax? I mean, I remember we made a buncha stupid ones that year, like that ones about the dares--"

"--That's precisely the one I meant. Good; just checking to make sure you remembered," Axel said casually, though the mischievous glint in his eyes said otherwise.

"Eheh, uh, w-why would you wanna bring that up?" Demyx asked nervously, a sinking feeling suddenly taking over his chest.

"I'm just saying that, y'know, a promise is a promise, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And promises are meant to be withheld, ain't that right, Demy?"

"I…guess…?"

"Well, I'm happy we seem to be on the same page here, 'cause--"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Excuse me…"

Zexion's most polite expression reflexively slipped onto his face as he looked up from the book he was reading to greet whoever it was that was approaching the librarians' desk for assistance.

Only to falter almost imperceptibly in recognition when he realized that it was the very same student he'd –haha– run into a week ago.

Only somehow, it still felt like the run-in had happened only yesterday. Or so his still-aching body said.

"How may I help you?" Zexion said at last, quietly studying the blonde from behind his reading glasses.

"Um, it's Zexion, right?" Demyx began anxiously, immediately lowering his gaze as soon as the other teen nodded in affirmation, feeling his face growing warm beneath Zexion's scrutiny.

"Yeah, so, m' names Demyx, annnd…uh, I just, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I felt really bad about slamming into you like that," Demyx explained sheepishly, shifting his weight from foot to foot, suddenly intrigued by the pattern of the library's carpeting.

"I appreciate the effort you must have exerted in finding me so that you might apologize, but it's quite alright—these things happen from time to time, and in any case not much damage was caused," Zexion smiled thinly, but his eyes visibly softened.

"Oh, good…" Demyx sounded just as relieved as he looked—to be honest, the bluenette found the abrupt change in the other boy's demeanor somewhat amusing; the boy seemed to brighten dramatically as all the tension in his expression melted away.

"So, I was thinking that, well, maybe we could try and start over again?" Demyx asked hopefully, beaming when Zexion's smile warmed the slightest bit.

"Right, so—" and here, Demyx stuck his hand out cheerfully.

"Hey there, I'm Demyx Mizu, and I'm a junior with an art major here at Radiant Garden University," he beamed as Zexion gently took his hand.

"I'm Zexion Nomura, and I'm a senior here at RGU as well, but with a major in psychology," the librarian replied politely, withdrawing his hand to idly close his book.

"I have to ask, though," Zexion began slowly as he removed his glasses, regarding the grinning musician with mild curiously as he set them aside on top of his book.

"Do you actually require my assistance here?" Zexion asked at last, biting back a soft sound of amusement at Demyx's blank look about before the question processed fully.

"_Oh!_ Right…about that," Demyx laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah, actually—I need to know where…where I can find, uh, this…this book I'm, uh…I'm looking for…yeah," Demyx finished weakly. Zexion resisted the urge to blurt out a sarcastic comment that would allow the blonde to realize just how utterly unnecessary the comment about needing to find a book was, seeing as they were in a _library_.

"Alright, then—do you know the name of the book you're looking for?"

"…No…?"

"…How about the name of the author?"

"Sorry…"

"Then would you mind giving me at least some hint that might help us to locate the specific book you're looking for?" Zexion finally asked in his exasperation.

"Uhh… the cover's, like, yellow?" Demyx tried helplessly, giving a slight start when Zexion abruptly pushed his chair back so that he could get out from where he sat at his desk. Upon sliding out from behind the counter, he made a beeline for the back of the library's left-hand side.

He stopped when he realized Demyx was looking after him hesitantly, and nodded his head for the blonde to follow him. Immediately, Demyx hastened after him, making sure not to loose sight of the older student as they made their way through mazes of shelves filled with books.

"This is the music section—I imagine if the library happens to keep the book in stock, it would be here," Zexion explained, before selecting a shelf at random and running his pointer finger along the spines of books.

Demyx gulped hard as he watched the quiet teen patiently search for the yellow music book that Demyx had made up on the spot, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest as he slowly approached the librarian.

Zexion made a soft sound in the back of his throat as he neatly removed a book with a yellow cover that appeared to deal with art history. The blunette turned to hold the book up to show the other student…

Only to find his lips suddenly caught in a deep kiss.

For probably the first time since he'd started helping out at the library, the book slid from his grasp onto the floor with a soft _thump_.

In his surprise, the teen allowed himself to be guided backwards so that he was pressed against the very same shelf he'd just been searching along merely moments prior.

Now, Zexion wasn't exactly experienced in the art of kissing—hell, this was his first kiss—but the passion Demyx was putting into it was more than enough to make his knees buckle.

And suddenly there was were two arms around his waist helping to keep him upright, and his arms were wrapped around the slightly taller blonde's neck for further support as well as a means to deepen their kiss.

Zexion gasped against Demyx's lips when the musician's tongue darted out to trace along his bottom lip, and the blonde took advantage of the opportunity to slip his tongue between the other's lips; his mind reeling at Zexion's taste.

It was only a full, two Oxygen-deprived minutes later that they broke apart gasping, both pink due to a lack of air.

Zexion stared up at Demyx with wide eyes, self-consciously lifting a hand to fix his now-tousled bangs.

"D…Demyx, what--?" Zexion began uncertainly before he was cut off by an extremely flustered Demyx.

"I'm so, so sorry Zexion—I didn't mean to freak you out or anything, it's just—and Axel—that stupid, stupid—and then _I_ was an idiot, too and…with that dumb promise we had, so—and then he go and think up that stupid dare, and _I'm __**sorry!"**_ Demyx finished on a semi-hysterical note, biting his lip nervously.

But Zexion had turned to storm angrily off from the moment the words "Axel" and "dare" had presented themselves in Demyx's panicked ramble. To be honest, Zexion didn't much care for the redhead who made it his business to harass one of his regulars in the library on a regular basis.

He'd been completely prepared to ignore whatever pleas for forgiveness his new acquaintance had been intending to satisfy him with, when Demyx had suddenly reached out for his wrist and spun him around so that he could grasp his shoulders.

"But he only did it 'cause he _knew _I wouldn't have the guts myself to tell you how much I really, _really_ like you, I swear!" Demyx nearly sobbed, eyes brimming with frustrated tears.

Zexion opened his mouth to retort angrily, when Demyx's words finally managed to sink in. The slate-haired student eyed the now-trembling blonde warily.

"You're insinuating that you…like me in more than merely a platonic manner? But we don't know a think about each other," Zexion tried to reason, flushing slightly even as he frowned in confusion. Demyx blushed as well, and he suddenly found himself unable to maintain eye contact with the other.

"Well…it's just…ever since our run-in, you're…you're the only thing that I've thought about…and I just—I mean, you seem like such an interesting person to get to know, and…I dunno, I just _do_," Demyx finished helplessly, feeling small under Zexion's intense stare.

"So…when you chose to…to k-kiss me, it was because you yourself wanted to, and wasn't just because you were following through with some idiotic dare?" Zexion concluded skeptically, sighing heavily when Demyx nodded fervently.

"I just wanted to tell you now, because I didn't want you to find out later, and get all mad and think that we were together because a dumb dare--"

"'Later?'" Zexion repeated with a trace of amusement. "As in, later in a hypothetical relationship between us?"

Demyx's face felt as though it was on fire; he was sure it must look that way, too.

"I guess," was all that he found himself capable of squeaking out.

Suddenly, Demyx felt like the biggest jerk in the entire world; he made a mental note to throttle Axel when he got back home.

"Kay, look…I'm--I'm really sorry, I truly am. I'll just…leave. Yeah," Demyx muttered, before starting past Zexion to head for the exit.

Never in a million years would he have expected the hand that he'd just caught moments prior to reach out and catch his wrist in hopes of stopping _him_ this time. He stared back over his shoulder in shock, his eyes only widening further at the genuinely embarrassed blush coloring Zexion's face.

"Well…I suppose I appreciate your honesty, and…you seem like an interesting person to get to know better as well…so…" he trailed off to take a breath before continuing.

"Could…could we…again, maybe?" Zexion whispered, tilting his head upwards timidly.

It took Demyx a good few moments to realize what it was that Zexion wanted that he was too embarrassed to ask for, but when he finally did he smiled before gently placing his hands on Zexion's waist, waiting until Zexion shyly slipped his arms around his neck more before leaning down to capture Zexion's lips once more.

This time they kissed slowly, Demyx's soft lips moving encouragingly against Zexion's trembling ones. The junior's hands gradually glided to the small of Zexion's back to pull him closer, Zexion's fingers entwining themselves nervously through Demyx's blonde strands in response.

Much to Demyx's delight, Zexion slowly began returning the increasing fervor in the kiss as his confidence rose; this time it was Zexion who tentatively brushed his tongue against Demyx's lips just as Demyx had in their first frenzied kiss. Demyx smiled against Zexion's mouth, deeming the senior a quick learner.

When they parted at last, they were both grinning.

"So you honestly like me, do you?" Zexion asked quietly, his questioning eyes meeting Demyx's sparkling ones as he linked their hands together. A soft, delighted giggle escaped Demyx's mouth, his grin seemingly threatening to split his face in half.

"Personally, I thought it was pretty obvious that I fell for you from the moment I first saw you!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: …I'm only just realizing how much too long it's been since I've posted fluff.

Joh: Usually that's your forte, Jessie!

Jessie: I know! _You're_ the smexy, angst-writing twin, and _I'm_ supposed to be the silly, fluff-writing one!

Joh: This is true.

Jessie: You're lucky--all _you_ have to do to get inspired to write angst is get hungry…

Joh: Hahaha, I still find that kinda funny.

Jessie: Sweetie, I still find that infinitely _hilarious_.

_xoxo __**Happy Dexion Day**__**! **__xoxo_

_**Please review**_


End file.
